csi_ncis_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Wave
The First Wave is the 1st episode in the series. Plot synopsis Former Miami Crime Lab CSI and MDPD Captain Hunter Blackwood is Gunned Down by a rogue Faction within the Mala Noche while having a private and very Romantic Lunch with CSI Calleigh Duquesne, Despite surviving the initial attack Captain Blackwood sacrifices himself to buy time for Calleigh to escape. Now the CSI's and MDPD are out for Blood. Part one The Scene starts with Calleigh and Hunter enjoying a very Romantic and Very Private Lunch where they eat good food, drink Wine and as they are digging into the pork Roast all of a sudden a very large group of Tattooed Gang Members pull up in a Stolen Black Sedan and Open fire with Heavy-duty Automatic weapons, Hunter's immediate Concern is Getting Calleigh to safety, and Order's his men to return Fire while he and Calleigh escape in Hunter's Chevrolet Camaro, as they speed through the Streets of Miami With Calleigh Driving and Hunter Firing on the Purser's. Eventually though They are pinned down and With little to no options Left, Hunter Reloads his weapons straps on some Kevlar, and Some Heavy-Weapons before ordering Calleigh to escape on her own while he holds the Noche Off. The scene Ends with Hunter Falling To the ground Seemingly to his death. Part Two Despite securing the Scene of Hunter's Demise, no one can find his Body, and as The Miami Team Investigate the scene finding Hunter's Blood and a blood trail, Horatio is approached by Arnold Desmondson the man seemingly behind the attack due to his representation of the Old Blackwood Faction, who expresses his deepest condolences, and stating that while he may not have agreed with Hunter's new direction for the Blackwood Family, he still had his respect for Hunter, before handing Horatio a list of names of the people who strenuously disagreed with Captain Blackwood. Horatio And the MDPD are Outraged that the noche would attempt such a public and Daring attack, and Memmo Ffiero suprisingly enough is the one to bring information forward, he calls Horatio and informs him of how the Noche's new leader is trying to keep the Blackwood Family in the grip of the old Faction, and that if they're allowed to, then Hunter's Sacrifice would be in vain, when questioned on his motives by Horatio, Memmo told his old foe, that despite his animosity to the Miami Dade Police Department, even he was man enough to admit when someone deserves an Honorable Death, and that Hunter Had his Respect and his Friendship. Before hanging up he tells Horatio that Hunter is alive and that he And him were part of a secret mission with five others to Trap the Old Factions Puppeteer in a snare that they won't be able to escape from, and Memmo says that this would be mutually beneficial for all of them, and gives Horatio his location to met him and Hunter at. Part Three Horatio comes to Washington DC, to meet with Memmo Ffiero and Hunter's other allies, including his old partner Renner Carter, his partners new Boss, agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service and his Director, Leon Vance, the Maverick FBI Agent Tobias Fornell, and the head of the Five-0 task force of Hawaii, commander Steve McGarret, who have been helping Hunter and Memmo take down the Leader of the Old Faction, by Systematically destroying his operations. Part Four Appearances This section allows you to link to character pages. Oh, and remember to remove this text. ;) * Character 1 * Character 2 Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}